Funds are requested to support the sixth Gordon Research Conference on Myelin to be held from 3-8th Feb. 2002 at the Clarion Ventura Beach Hotel, Ventura, California. It is hoped that speakers' registration and travel can be supported. In addition, travel and registration will be provided for at least 10 students or post-doctoral fellows. Women and under-represented minorities will be encouraged to apply for these stipends. The high attendance at previous Gordon conference meetings on Myelin is testament to their popularity, their importance and their good track record of outstanding and cutting edge science. The program plan can be grouped under two general themes 1) Interfacing molecular biology of myelin with diseases of myelin. The outcome of clinical trials for MS will be assessed against the backdrop of basic research. This has been successful in this respect in the past, particularly in stimulating collaborations and interaction between clinicians and scientists. 2) Broadening the program. In addition to covering the molecular aspects of myelin biology other aspects of what has perhaps been considered more peripheral aspects of glial/myelin biology will be addressed. In particular, the focus will be on the role of myelin on regeneration of the CNS. In addition, the role of glial cells at the synapse will be covered. In this way, we hope to stimulate new avenues of research and new collaborations for glial/myelin cell biologists. The meeting will be for four and one half days and in that time there will be nine scientific sessions. In addition posters will be displayed throughout the meeting. The program includes nationally and internationally renowned scientists and is complete. The sessions are as follows: Perspectives; Immune Cells in Regeneration and Re-myelination; Oligodendrocyte Determination; Schwann Cell Determination; Glial/Neuron Signaling; Stem Cells; Non-Compact Myelin; Signaling and Cell Cycle in Myelinating Cells. Each session has 3 or 4 speakers and a discussion leader.